The objectives of this program are: the establishment of an organized research program directed to problems of cancer etiology, the establishment of a training facility, and the creation of an information center. In progressing to these objectives the following activities are under way: 1) a study of familial aggregation of cancer in Nevada 2) a study of a possible Hodgkin's disease cluster in Reno, Nevada 3) a case- control study of cadmium intake and selected cancers utilizing data from Roswell Park Memorial Institute, New York 4) a study of the relationship between race and economic status and mortality from prostatic cancer in Buffalo, New York and Alameda County, California 5) a study of the relationship between smoking and socioeconomic status utilizing survey data from Buffalo, New York, and Alameda County, California. 6) an examination of the distribution of selected trace elements in urban ambient air with eventual objectives of examining these distributions and their relationship to cancer distributions in the affected populations.